The Note
by jenn-is-me
Summary: The student of Hogwarts keep recieving some odd slips of pink parchment paper that seem to know an awful lot of gossip- most of which will break apart relationships in a snap. But could it also make new ones? James Potter hopes so... R&R please and thnx! ch3 finally up!
1. Chapter 1

**Day One**

(Lily POV)

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"UGH! SOMEONE _PLEASE _TURN OFF THAT BLOODY RACKET?" Beside me, Marlene McKinnon rolled over in her sleep, done with her screaming, and let a small dap of drool spill out of her mouth.

I stifled my giggle and silenced the spell I set on my wand to wake us up. As usual, Alice Fortesque was happily bouncing around the room, collecting her things.

"Morning, Lily!" she chimed to me, a large smile stretched about on her face as she picked up her comb ad began running the device through her hair. And, same as every day for the past six years, she gave up as it got caught in her hair and smiled sheepishly at me.

"By any chance would you mind doing my hair?" And I, being the bestest friend ever, agreed to help her, like I did every day.

As I sat up and commanded her to sit in the chair in front of the mirror we had attached to the desk that had come with the room, I smiled and grabbed the comb from her outstretched hand.

While I ran the comb through Alice's hair, Marlene sleepily began to wake up and eventually trudged to the bathroom, where the commenced to begin singing... loudly. Wincing as I heard her hit the chorus of _Hot Cauldron of Burning Love_, I looked to Alice exasperatedly through the mirror.

"One of these days, she has to learn that she simply _can not _sing!"

Alice smiled and laughed merrily as I began to twist her hair into complicated braids, eventually knotting them perfectly in a little bun at the back of her head. Smiling at my handiwork, I let her up and began to pull on my uniform.

"What's she singing today?" came a groggy voice behind me. Looking back, I smiled at Dorcas Meadows.

"Hot Cauldron of Burning Love," I replied, rolling my eyes. Dorcas followed my action and slowly crawled out of bed.

Done with getting dressed, I finally faced the mirror and began brushing through my dark red wavy hair. I let it down for today, admiring the way it fell over my shoulders.

"...BURNING LOOOOOOOOVVVVVEEEEEEEEE!" Marlene finally finished, entering the room dressed in her uniform, then proceeded to drop herself into the chair Alice had recently evacuated. "Fix my hair, Lily Darling?" she asked, making her voice pouty.

I rolled my eyes and picked up my wand, silently drying her dark brown hair, then straightened it completely- just the way she liked it.

As I began to walk away, Marlene reached out and grabbed my hand. "Do you think I should cut it?" she asked, hesitantly fingering her waist-long hair.

I examined her facial expression, than her hair as I hesitantly nodded.

"Great, could you cut it? PRETTY PLEASE!"

Dorcas, behind her groaned and patted her stomach. Alice mimicked the action and sent me a pouting expression.

"Maybe after class," I said.

Marlene screamed in joy and jumped up, hugging me tightly. "THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK-"

"Yeah, yeah, we get it- Lily's a saint," Dorcas complained, "Can we go eat now?"

Smiling, I sent a small spell to her hair, making it perfectly curled. When it looked fine, I nodded, grabbed my bag, and was out the door before they even realized I had taken out my wand.

As I walked through the common room, I smiled and waved at many people I passed.

"LILY! WAIT FOR US!" cue Marlene. She waved her arms frantically while running to catch up with my long strides. "WOOPS SORRY, THERE, LITTLE GUY!" she cried as she knocked down a third year in her impatience to get to me. Sometimes I wonder why she's my best friend.

Oh yeah- free entertainment. Good stuff right there.

When she caught up to me, Marlene nudged my shoulder with her own and grinned cheekily.

"Here comes your own personal stalker," she whispered in my ear. I turned- which wasn't really necessary because I already knew who she was talking about. How many stalkers could a girl have?

James Potter. Member of the Marauders, most popular boy in school (probably most handsome too, but don't tell either him or Sirius I said that), and probably the most insufferable and annoying person I have ever met.

Many girls in the common room stared as he and his best friend, Sirius Black, made their way to where Marlene and I were standing.

Seeing that they were coming our way, I pushed Marlene through the entrance, almost knocking over a first year in my rush.

"Sorry- urgent getaway!" I cried back to the boy.

Behind me, Sirius barked with laughter- not unlike a dog- and said, "No need to apologize, Lily Flower, that's probably the most action the kid's ever gotten from a species of the opposite sex."

Despite our rush to get away from them, James and Sirius's long strides easily caught us, and by the time Sirius was done talking, they had caught up. Sirius, ever the case of an annoying prat, decided that was the best time to throw his arm over my shoulders and smile at me like he had probably smiled to many girls before me.

And I have to admit, Sirius and James were nowhere near ugly. Sirius must have been graced with lucky genes because I have seen his brother and trust me- they do _not _look related. With mischievous grey eyes and a crooked grin, Sirius had no trouble getting any girls he wanted. Not to mention his elegantly messy black hair that always seemed to fall in just the perfect way to make girls swoon.

But trust me; I was not one of those girls.

Sirius was more like my annoying brother who wouldn't go away. Only he seemed to _encourage _his best friend to go out with me, not leave me alone.

That leads me to James Potter: warm hazel eyes, tanned and toned skin (don't ask me how I know the toned part- totally different story), and dark messy hair that he always seemed to run his hands through (making it even more messy giving him the look that he either just got out of bed or got off his broom).

They were both part of the marauders, which contained four boys in out year- Peter Pettigrew (who is both gross and creepy- honestly, I don't understand why they hang out with him, but hey, who am I to judge?), Remus Lupin (who is the kindest guy I know, despite the fact that many people believe that werewolves are vicious creatures), Sirius Black, and James Potter.

Marlene smacked Sirius for his rude comment to the poor first year and glared at him. "You didn't have to be so mean- he was only a first year, you git!"

Marlene has hated Sirius ever since he snogged her in third year, then claimed he was too drunk to know it was her. I couldn't blame her, but I knew that he had only been joking around with the comment.

"Ouch, that hurt me, Marls, that hurt me right here!" Sirius dramatically pointed to his chest and I smiled slightly. He was such an idiot- but he was an adorable idiot, you had to admit to that.

"Ok, Pads, you can let go of my girl now," James Potter said, running a hand through his hair and smiling charmingly.

I glared at him and caught Sirius's arm as he was taking it off my shoulders.

"I'm not your girl, Potter; I'm not an object that someone can win as a prize! Just stop acting as if you own me!" I yelled, glaring viciously.

I dropped Sirius's arm dramatically and hauled Marlene off with me, smiling slightly at the dumbstruck look of the two boys.

"I will never understand women," Sirius muttered behind us.

Once we were out of hearing range (which took a while because they kept on walking), Marlene and I burst into giggles.

"They are such _idiots!" _Marlene exclaims. I nodded; too busy laughing to say anything. Holding onto Marlene for support, I wiped the tears from my eyes.

Those two could never tell when a girl was just messing with them.

"Come on, I am STARVING now!" I cried, pulling Marlene hungrily towards the doors to the Great Hall, where I could smell the odors of the delicious breakfast awaiting me.

"Oh my gosh- Lily! Over there, look! Carson is _so _staring at you! Well, not like a bunch of other guys aren't, but seriously!" Marlene suddenly whispered into my ear as I headed towards Gryffindor table where our friends were waiting, probably confused as to why we got there after them when we were so far ahead of them before.

I looked towards Ravenclaw table and sure enough, there was Carson, staring intently at me. When he saw I caught him, he smiled and waved, then went to talk to one of his quidditch friends beside him.

I shrugged my shoulders at Marlene, and then loaded my plate with French toast with maple syrup, bacon, sausage, and scrambled eggs. What? I was hungry.

"Morning, Lily," came a light voice from my right. I quickly swallowed my last bite of French toast, and then turned to smile at Remus Lupin.

"Hi, Remus! Morning to you too!" I said brightly. Then, upon seeing his appearance, I whispered, "Is it close to that time?"

He nodded slightly and murmured, "Tomorrow."

I nodded. "I'll get you some chocolate and the potion," I said, smiling at him. I've known about Remus's 'furry little problem' since second year, when I was reading through my DADA book and saw a section on werewolves.

Ever since then, I had tried to help him in every way I could. I always gave him chocolate (because it helps everything, duh!) and once I heard about the Wolfsbane potion that was supposed to help with the transformation, I started brewing that for him too.

"So, who did their Transfiguration essay yet?" Dorcas asked, smiling sheepishly. We all looked over at her.

"The one due _today?" _I asked her, raising an eyebrow. She cowered slightly and nodded. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Yeah, I'm sure everyone got it done, sweetheart," I said, my lips twitching.

"Here, take mine- just make sure you change some of the words so she doesn't think you cheated," Alice said, reaching into her bag, then producing her extensive essay on animagus. It was almost as long as mine.

"Who's cheating?" asked Sirius, sliding into the seat beside Alice- across from me. "You naughty things," he said, shaking his head- but his cheeky smile betrayed him, making it sound more like he was making an innuendo.

"Shut it, Black," Marlene snapped, her back stiffening as she saw her ex-boyfriend walk by... with his girlfriend.

I nudged her affectionately, silently saying: _it's ok, you got me. _

I could tell she was glad. But Sirius didn't have time to say anything else because James and Peter got there that very second, sliding in to the group easily- well, Peter was kind of out there, but who really cares? Well, I guess Peter would...

Just then, the mail came as a flurry of owls throughout the whole hall, breaking off any discussion we were going to have.

I had one fall in front of me and I went to grab the little pink paper attached to the leg, but then I saw that it was a stack of pink papers with just one small note on the front on the only sheet of white paper there. It read:

_Dear Lily, _

_Please hand out one copy of these pink papers to everyone in Gryffindor house. Thanks and hope you enjoy! _

_Signed, _

_No One you need to worry about. _

I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion, but then saw one person from each house with the same stack of pink papers.

Shrugging, I waved my wand and levitated a piece of paper to each person in Gryffindor.

Looking at my own, I saw the title and was immediately weary.

_**THE NOTE**_

_**THE PERFECT GUIDE TO FINDING THE SCOOP ON ALL **_

_**THE HOTTEST PEOPLE IN HOGWARTS!**_

**Hello fellow Hogwarts students! This is the perfect gossiping paper you have all dreamed about! Here you will learn about the latest in the lives of the most popular people in Hogwarts- yes that includes the teachers! For the first order of business, I would like a shout out to all the people who got the letter I sent out earlier this week (I have no idea who go them, I just told random owls to bring them to 50 random students) and responded telling me who they thought were the most popular and the hottest people at our school! First up are the girls (this only goes to number FIVE, ladies!) **

**1) Lily Evans (no surprise there, right- all people sent her back as hottest and most popular, so CONGRADULATIONS, LILY EVANS!) **

**2) Arianna Wood (come on guys, you have to admit: sporty **_**and **_**pretty- whole package right there! she, like Lily Dearest, came back as second for both hottest and most popular in every paper I sent out! CONGRADULATIONS ARIANNA WOOD!)**

**3) Marlene McKinnon (so sent back as the third most popular, but not the third hottest- she was the forth hottest, but whatever: CONGRADULATIONS) **

**4) Dorcas Meadows (sent back as the third hottest- an actual shocker for me, but oh well- but she was the forth most popular and I was going by that- sorry sweetie but CONGRADULATIONS anyway!) **

**5) Alice Fortesque (total sweetheart, you are! I have actually talked to you and you are probably the number one sweetest person I have ever met! But you weren't voted as fifth hottest, but definitely fifth most popular and as I said before, that's what I was going by! -the fifth hottest was Stephanie Deryl... I must have gotten this paper to a few horny fifth years!) **

Ok, I had to admit that was both flattering and funny. I looked over at Marlene, who was laughing hysterically- she hated Stephanie Deryl (aka: the girl that her ex-boyfriend cheated on her with, then continued to date after Marlene broke up with him).

**Ok, now for the boys! **

**1) Sirius Black (totally **_**not **_**a shocker- come on, guys, you got to admit, this guy is seriously sexy! That aside, he was actually tied with #2 for most popular, but one vote ahead for hottest, so I took that one! Sorry #2! I LOVE YOU BOTH!)**

**2) James Potter (oh yeah, real shocker here! -note the sarcasm, please! - Charming, sexy, and smart! Someone get me a fan! CONGRADULATIONS, JAMES POTTER!) **

**3) Carson Darrols (everyone voted this Ravenclaw hottie for number three in the whole school! he is also most likely love-sickly staring at Lily Evans- same as James Potter, but what's so different than that! OOOOH, you better watch out Lily Flower! I know pretty much every guy in the school must already love you, but really girl- this male attention is just not fair! CONGRADULATIONS CARSON DARROLS!) **

**4) Remus Lupin (most likely the sweetest guy you will ever meet! I was passing by when I saw him helping to pick up this huge mess a first year created when they dropped their bag and their entire ink bottle shattered- then he comforted the poor girl! I don't know about you guys, but Remus Lupin happens to be one of my favorite guys in this whole school -and I really do love the guys at this school- CONGRADULATIONS TO REMUS LUPIN!) **

**5) Amos Diggory (So I don't know how **_**this guy **_**got on this paper as the fifth hottest and most popular guy at Hogwarts since HE'S A TOTAL JERK! YOU FREAKIN GIT! YOU JUST BREAK UP WITH ANY OL' GIRL BECAUSE SHE WON'T SLEEP WITH YOU, YOU- ok, never mind, I'm not even going to talk about this...) **

**ANYWAY, ONWARDS TO THE GOSSIP!**

**Point One:**** I think many people will agree with me when I tell Sirius Black that his chewing with his mouth open is highly gross and he could really stop it! ...but I guess he's still pretty sexy... **

**Point Two:**** I just recently caught said sexy, messy eater Sirius Black having a rather close conversation with one Lily Evans the other day and it seemed to me that they were getting **_**pretty cozy **_**with each other! - What do you think guys? Is there something there? Are they just friends? Friends with benefits, maybe? I do think they would be soooo cute together but, sorry Sirius darling, I like James and Lily together much better! What if you all start fighting over her? I think I am in agreance with many of the girls in our school when I say that it would be a damn shame if either of you got hurt- but then again, I also saw the eyes of Carson Darrols and Amos Diggory on Lily Evans as well! Oh, that sounds dramatic! ...Especially when Amos Diggory has a girlfriend. Oh poor Lily Evans! Whatever shall happen to the girl who captivates so many hearts of the wizarding community? Stay tuned, folks! **

**Point Three:**** Marlene McKinnon looked pretty hot and close with a certain Hufflepuff Seeker the other day-cough Gilderoy cough Lockhart cough-! Could this turn into something more? Are they together already? Is this all just a plan to make McKinnon's ex (Marcus Sterling) jealous? By the looks she's been getting lately from him, I can tell he wants her back. But what was the cause of their dramatic break up, anyway? Was it centered on Marcus's current girlfriend, Stephanie Deryl? Oh goodness the drama of it all! **

**Point Four:**** I would just like to remind Peter Pettigrew that boobs are not foreign delicacies, so he should stop staring at every girls' as if they are going to disappear any minute- trust me, boy, you most likely are **_**not **_**going to be getting any of that any time soon! ...no offense or anything, it's just annoying when I look over and you're staring at mine, then look over again and you're staring at someone else's- I'm not going to name her in the fear that you will be hunted down... **

**WELL, THAT'S ALL FOR NOW! UNTIL NEXT TIME! **

**WITH LOVE, **

**Wouldn't you like to know my name?**

I stared at the pink parchment for a second before looking up around me. For once the whole Great Hall was silent as they soaked up everything in the pink letter. Was I really the hottest and most popular girl in Hogwarts? No, this had to be some kind of prank! ...Right?

"Pete... Whose grapes were you looking at?" Sirius asked the boy sitting beside him in bewilderment.

And just like that, the whole Great Hall was erupted in laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Day One: Part Two **(1, 614 words)

The whole day, the school was buzzing with the excitement of "the note." I have to admit; even I was pretty shocked by this piece of bright pink parchment paper- probably the source of a color changing charm…

But after reading the gossip enclosed in the tiny, scrawling cursive script contained, I couldn't help but be a little paranoid. I kept catching the eyes of boys- from a varying arrangement of years. Sirius and Potter seemed to be pretty proud of them for being the first two people with both popularity and hotness.

"So, what you think, Lily-Bean? Am _I _the hottest, most drool worthiest man at this school?" Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Sirius swung his arm around my shoulder, James my other one. Remus stood to the side, shaking his head slightly with a small grin on his pale face. I sent him an annoyed look.

Really; so a girl couldn't walk to potions class without getting harassed? What has the world come to?

I just rolled my eyes and let their arms be- it was useless to try to get them to go away. I had learned that the hard way.

By the time we made it to the dungeons where the potions class was held, everyone seemed to be staring at us as we passed.

"Seriously, is it just because of that note?" I asked, leaning towards Sirius. He smirked down at me.

"Careful there, Lils, wouldn't want people to think we're getting _cozy_," he teased, raising his eyebrows.

"I really don't know what they were thinking about that- we are _not _cozy!" I said, rolling my eyes. James scoffed from the other side of me. I turned to look at him. I could feel my eyes slit slightly into a scowl.

"Careful, Lily, don't be hurting yourself- Ouch! No need to get so physical… at least not that way…" Potter wiggled his eyebrows at me. My scowl deepened. "But, think about it: this was most definitely written by a girl- if not, then I feel pretty disturbed- and girls are pretty nosy about this kind of stuff. Ouch! Stop hitting me! She's probably a year or two younger than us because she was in one of Pete's classes, but that was probably one of his helping classes-"

"Potter, has it occurred to you that I really don't care?" I asked him, rolling my eyes. Ok, so I did care… a lot, but why should I let Potter in on what I was thinking?

"Come on, Lily Bean, don't think I didn't see you looking around all paranoid just as soon as you finished reading that note," Sirius snickered at this bit of information and Marlene came behind him and smacked his head. When he moved back from shock, she took her place beside me and smiled brightly at me.

"Just ignore the idiots, Lils, you have me!" she cried dramatically, flinging her arms around me. I laughed.

"Oh thank you Marley- what would I ever do without you?" I cried back, just as dramatic.

"Oh, probably curl up and die in a hole or something…" Marlene said and we both burst into laughter as we entered the potions classroom.

"O-ho, Lily Evans, m'dear- how are you today?" Professor Slughorn called from the front of the room. I smiled at him.

"Pretty well, Professor," I replied, grinning as I took my place next to Remus. Marlene made a sound of protest because I didn't sit by her, but quickly recovered and snatched the seat beside Alice instead.

As Marlene stuck her tongue out at me, then started to _attempt _the silent treatment with me, the rest of the class filed in behind us- all talking about the stupid note that I guess the whole school read.

Throughout the class, I sat with Remus, ignoring all the searching looks of the curious students. He was more than understanding and didn't say anything about the stupid piece of parchment. As I stirred my potion, making a few adjustments to the recipe, I almost didn't even notice all of the whispering girls as they glared daggers at me… almost.

Of course, I did notice Potter kicking the back of my chair completely. After the fifth time he did it, I turned away from my potion and glared at him.

"Why is it that you have to annoy me every second of every day?" I asked him, narrowing my eyes and tightening my lips into a hard line.

"I just wanted to get your attention, Evans, no need to get so angry," Potter said. "If you were wondering what I wanted, I just wanted to tell you that I am really grateful what you do for Moo- Remus… it really helps," he said, his eyes widening and his arms going up in defense.

I sat back, blinking. He had shocked me and for once, I didn't have any words to say right then and there at the tip of my tongue. Sirius rolled his eyes and went back to his cauldron, which was the exact opposite color that he was trying to get it to be. I glanced at his potion and rolled my eyes- they had all the wrong tips and pointers.

"Sirius, try crushing the bean with the flat end of the knife- you get more juices that way," I said, then turned back to Potter. "Thank you for not trying to just pick me up again- it's a nice change."

When I finally finished my potion, I put a small amount of it in a test container and took it to Professor Slughorn. He dismissed me and once I cleaned up my mess, I was out the door to my free period.

By the time dinner came by, everyone was a little bit tuned down from "The Note" and focusing more on what had happened during the day and swapping gossip and bitching about their homework and the duties piled on them by the professors.

Sitting down to the excellent meal prepared for us by the house elves, I smiled and talked with my friends, ignoring anyone who was asking me about who I really liked and if it was really true that Sirius had seduced me when we were drunk in Honduras- really, where they get these rumors is beyond me. I'd never been drunk or in Honduras in any point in my life!

"...going after her like _dogs! _I mean really, does he have anything better to do than to copy all of them and go after her just like them! Does he not know that she probably has some kind of STD or something? Really, I think she seriously needs help- don't you think? Lily, where you even listening to me?" I blinked as Marlene pinched my arm.

"What?" I asked. I really didn't mean to tune her out… she just would _not _stop talking! Across from us, Alice and Dorcas laughed at us.

"She's going on about Stephanie and-"

"DON'T SAY THE NAME!" Marlene cried out, flinging her arm and leg out simultaneously to kick Alice and slap her hand over her mouth. However, she only managed to cover her mouth- instead she kicked poor Dorcas, who was innocently eating her pudding at the time.

Due to the unexpected kick to the shins, Dorcas spit out her pudding onto the nearest person walking past… Kelsey Walker, a seventh year diva.

"AHHHHHHHHH! OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD! ICAN'TBELIEVEYOUJUSTDIDTHATTOME!" she screamed so fast and loud that it all sounded like one big word. She started frantically blotting at her white blouse, which was now splattered with brown (chocolate) pudding.

My eyes widened as I looked from the angry diva seventeen year old and the blushing Dorcas who was trying to calm Kelsey in order to avoid a dramatic scene to the now silent Great Hall as they took in what was going on.

As Kelsey took in another breath to scream again, I started to think about possible distractions. I considered just standing up and snogging the closest male to me, but they were either Sirius Black, Remus, or some guys who were dating someone. Yeah, not gonna happen! Instead, I stealthily cast a silencing charm on the angry girl and started to escort her out of the Great Hall and up to the dorms.

When we got there, I simply took the charm off of her, cleaned her shirt with a cleaning charm, and talked with her.

"I know that you must be really mad at Dorcas, but please don't be mean to her or anything- it was an honest mistake. And I swear if you do, I will jinx you so hard you won't be able to feel_ anything_ for the rest of your existence." My voice was calm, deadly as I talked to her and I watched as she gulped in fear and nodded slightly. I breathed out and smiled brightly at her. "Thanks, and I am sorry about my threatening you and all, but Dorcas is one of my best friends and if someone were to ruin her life over something so simple as to that, then we were going to have some problems… But thanks for not making too much of a deal about it!"

My cheery speech ended when I bounced up and skipped out of Gryffindor and back to the Great Hall to finish my dessert. When I got there, all talking stopped. I ignored it and kept going to my seat.

I ate my dessert in peace, but dreaded the morning to come and to hear what "The Note" would have to say about me tomorrow…

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so I know that I updated ridiculously late this time and I am SOOOO sorry about that! But, I have a plan that from here on out, I will try to update every one of my stories that I am working on now weekly. Here's the schedule I have planned out: <strong>

**Mon.-Wed.: Royal Hearts **

**Wed.-Fri.: Runaway**

**Fri.-Sun.: The Note**

**I will try to go by this schedule as much as I can! **

**Anyway, I know that this chapter is really short, but it's really just a filler! The next chapter will hopefully be up sometime over the weekend that is coming up, but I have a soccer tournament on Saturday, so that might be a small problem! **

**Please read and review! :D Lemme know what you think! **

**-jenn**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **

**So I feel like a total jerk right now! I said I would be updating all summer, but everything really got away from me and I am incredibly sorry! I got even more summer work than normal (dang AP classes) and to top that off, all my available computers had to get checked out for viruses or something and I only just got them back! I am sooo sorry! I really hope you guys don't hate me! **

**Anyways, now that that's behind me, I would also like to tell you that I have deleted some of my stories that I thought weren't very good and I plan on rewriting a few of my stories! **

**I hope you like this chapter and please review and comment on it! Any gossip ideas for the Note are deeply appreciated and loved and I will totally use them if you offer any up- I will give you credit for your ideas and will try to get to you as soon as I can with a reply on what will go down! **

**Thanks! **

**-jenn**

* * *

><p>5 Word Doc. pages and 2,081 words!<p>

**Day Two:**

Nobody had a good night's rest that night- all of them too worried about what that stinking paper was going to say. But, if I were being honest, I would admit that I didn't get any sleep that night either.

A lot of girls were angry about some stupid things- like not being voted prettiest.

It's all stupid and pointless… But, that's what we worry about right now. At least, that's what the majority of people worry about right now. However, I have much more pressing matters on my hands.

Although I was just _itching _to find out who was writing that paper that sent the whole school spinning, I was also worried about everything happening _outside_ the school grounds.

Voldemort and his Death Eaters were starting to wreak havoc on the muggle and wizard worlds- primarily the muggle world and the muggle-borns in the wizarding world.

It started out small, just a few disappearances and deaths… but over the course of a few years, more and more people have joined the ranks- people in high and powerful positions. Now, you never know who could be on what side…

At first, I thought it was just a stage and it would end soon, but it has kept on happening with increasing horrific tragedies and now, I believe it could stretch on for years and years until someone either stands up and stops them or they eventually take over the years.

What I do know is that if I am to do something when I get out of Hogwarts, I have to fight this revolution to the fullest extent I can…

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The alarm on my wand went off again and I looked at it, surprised. There was no way that it was already 7 in the morning! I hadn't gotten an ounce of sleep! From the groans coming from every bed, I guessed no one else got much sleep either.

Alice was usually out of her bed and done with her shower by now, but instead, she slugged out of her bed at a pace that rivaled Marlene's.

As we got ready for the day, it became apparent that everyone was not in a mood to be joking around- especially Marlene.

Right as she was coming out of the shower, her hair completely drenched and dressed sloppily in her school uniform, I threw a quick pick-me-up charm at her to make her feel better.

She blinked quickly then looked around the room suspiciously. Her eyes narrowed when they found me, innocently curling Alice's short hair with my wand.

"Lily Marie Evans, did you just cheer me up using a spell so that I would not kill anyone when they talked to me today?" she asked me, her eyes narrowed, lips pursed, but tone light and airy.

I rolled my eyes- she was too dramatic. "Yes, Marley, yes I did."

After another quick look at me, she shrugged, "ok then," and proceeded to plop herself right down in the chair that Alice had just vacated, now curly hair bouncing with every step. "Now do my hair before I think about it too much," she said, smiling up at me.

I rolled my eyes, then, remembering she wanted her hair cut, quickly combed it out and cut it before it dried. I cut her hair into short layers that made her hair look amazing and slightly disheveled. Then, I dried and straightened it. I quickly grabbed my stuff, sending a spell towards Dorcas for her hair and moved out of hitting range from Marlene. Her eyes widened when she finally felt her hair- she hadn't even noticed that I had cut it because I had her facing me, not the mirror.

It was now just a few inches past her shoulders and, if I do say so myself, looks amazing! She quickly turned to the mirror to see if it looked bad. She stared at herself for at least five minutes while we all stood at a safe distance anxiously, just in case…

"Well… What do'ya think, Marly?" Alice asked tentatively after a while of complete silence other than the girls walking past our door for breakfast. Marlene slowly faced us, her hand still in her hair.

"I FREAKING LOVE IT, YOU HAIR EXPERT, LILY PIE!" she suddenly screamed, sprinting over to me and hugging me so tight I thought I may just burst like a fruit and become a jam. You know, for someone so skinny as Marlene, she was a REALLY intense hugger!

"Thanks…but…can't…breath!" I exclaimed with what air I did have. She quickly let go and apologized. Still smiling, she grabbed her stuff and flounced out the door.

"I can't _wait_ to show off my newly awesome hair!" she yelled while we recovered and went to accompany her to breakfast. Her arm came over my shoulder affectionately. "I knew there was a reason you were my best friend, you goody- goody." I rolled my eyes.

The common room was empty when we reached it. Everyone had gone to breakfast, probably excited to see what "the Note" would say today. I rolled my eyes again.

"You know, Lils, if you keep rolling your eyes like that, you may just have some kind of eye-seizure and it will just pop right out," Dorcas said, grinning goofily. I stuck my tongue out at her immaturely and lightly slapped her arm. "OWW! Abuse! Abuse!" Well, I thought it was pretty light…

When we finally reached the Grand Hall for our meal, we were all laughing crazily from some stupid thing Marlene did. The place was buzzing excitedly and everyone looked ready to hear the latest gossip that would come with the letter. As soon as I sat down, the owls rushed in and again, I got a stack of letters- light blue today.

Once again, I levitated them to everyone at Gryffindor table. They all opened them excitedly. I opened mine slowly and began to read…

_**THE NOTE**_

_**THE PERFECT GUIDE TO FINDING THE SCOOP ON ALL **_

_**THE HOTTEST PEOPLE IN HOGWARTS!**_

_**Issue #2: **_

_**Hello to my fellow Hogwarts students and teachers! I see yesterday cause quite the stir in the school! Well, today there may be some more- juicy gossip today, boys, girls, and in-betweens! Sources have told me that many of you have been trying to figure me out- who I am, you know?- and I will tell you now: don't try! I believe a certain Headmaster is in the know of who I am and he has given me permission to continue this gossip letter/ magazine/ or whatever you want to call it! Today's issue it focused on almost everything- relationships, advice, and gossip, gossip, gossip! **_

_**Point One**__**: Apparently, if my eyes are correctly seeing things, I saw a certain Stephanie Deryl snogging a male who happened to be one who was not her boyfriend! Ah! And who was this other man-boy who has captured Stephanie's attention? Well, none other than Carson Darrols! What?! I know you all are thinking it- go ahead and say it! I am also confused- I was under the impression he was infatuated with one Lily Evans. I mean, if those love – struck looks he's been sending her are anything to point to it, I would say that boy has himself a crush? So, what was he doing having a heated snog with that Deryl girl? Is he possibly trying to make Evans jealous? If so, then why would he be going after a taken girl? Or in a hidden alcove by the Ravenclaw common room? Now tell us, Steph, what in the world is wrong with Marcus- who you stole from Marlene to get? I am wondering if maybe she is stealing the guys from the Golden Group of girls? I mean, first Marlene and now Lily? Who's next, poor little Alice's Frank Longbottom? I think I agree with most of the students and teacher here when I say: hands off the taken ones, girl! You are going to be in some serious trouble if you keep this up! **_

_**Point Two:**__** Now, in extension of Point One, I hear that Frank Longbotton, 7**__**th**__** year, is planning on making a very serious move on his current girlfriend, Alice! Now, I won't say too much, but I believe I hear wedding bells in the distance! Just how far that distance may be is the question… HURRY UP, BOY, WE'RE ALL WAITING! **_

_**Point Three**__**: I would like to thank Peter Pettigrew from restraining himself with his wondering eyes lately! Keep up with that restraint, boy, because if you don't you may just get cornered by some angry girls! And not in the good way! :o **_

_**Point Four**__**: With the love… whatever shape it may be now… between Lily Evans, James Potter, Carson Deryl, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, etc.! Now, I believe Carson may have been eliminated out of the story with his escapades with Stephanie Deryl, who we all know has a certain dislike for Lily and her friends (probably because they're prettier than her). Lily, if you are reading this- which I am pretty sure you are- I would just like to tell you that if any guy would rather go after someone as easy at Deryl, then they really aren't worth your time! Now, I have also been told that Lily is just friends with both Remus and Sirius, but really… who could just be friends with them?! Lily dearest, I think you should make up your pretty little head before you get any more undesired admirers! Oh, mentioning that reminds me to let you know, Lily, that one Snape has been sneaking longing looks at you! Not to make you uncomfortable or anything, girl, but it seems you are quite the charmer! Honestly, please tell us how you do it! Although Snape may not be the best choice (not going to say anything about this…) it seems Lily Evans is getting more and more male admirers! Poor girl- she's too desireable for her own good! :/ **_

_**Point Five**__**: Sirius Black, please do not make me hit you! CHEW WITH YOUR DANG MOUTH CLOSED! **_

_**Point Six**__**: Speaking of eating with your mouth open, it seems one Dorcas Meadowes had a little bit of a problem keeping her own food in her mouth, there, last night when she accidentally sprayed seventh year diva Kelsey Walker! It seems Lily got the situation in control before any real damage could be done, but we all got our ears damaged with her stupid scream! I mean, honestly woman! I know it was a white blouse and everything by FYI: YOU ARE A WITCH! THERE IS A SUCH THING AS A CLEANING SPELL! But I would like to thank Lily Evans once again for being a nice person and helping us all out as well as her friend with that rather interesting situation she found herself in- that silencing charm was particularly relieving and awesome! Thanks! **_

_**That's all for now, guys, but next time there will be even more gossip- even some on the teachers! I know you got to be interested in that! I would also like to notify everyone about an advice column I will be putting in here for my friend, whose penname is Lady Ally. Just mail any questions to her penname and she will do her best to give you guys any advice you may seek. By the way, I know some of you will try it, so don't put any vulgar or innuendos in there because if you do, I will cancel it and I know that a lot of girls and boys alike will want this in here! **_

_**UNTIL TOMMOROW WITH MORE GOSSIP, **_

_**Me.**_

I stared in shock at the blue piece of parchment paper in front of me. Out of all the things that I had expected, I hadn't expected this… I looked up and saw most people looking accusingly at Stephanie Deryl or Carson. I rolled my eyes.

Gathering my stuff, I stood up and all eyes reverted to me. "If all you guys are going to do it stare at me, I would like to tell you that if anyone asks me anything about this, I will jinx you so bad, you won't be able to walk straight for a month." My voice was deadly calm and when everyone nodded silently, I smiled brightly and skipped from the Hall to Charms.

That wasn't too bad…


End file.
